


To Bridge The Void

by clare_de_luna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, after the breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare_de_luna/pseuds/clare_de_luna
Summary: Allura visits Lotor in the void





	To Bridge The Void

“I am going to rest,” Allura said, feeling the tug of sleep–a dream?–pull her. She was feeling weary lately, not just from the trip to Earth, but from their encounter with Lotor and bringing Shiro back. The constant flight left her exhausted. It was a few hours before the others would also rest, but Allura couldn’t stay awake any longer.

They had stopped over on a planet with a good atmosphere, complete with a welcoming autumnal forest, that was not unlike the one on Olkarion–or Altea for that matter. They had made a campfire to cook their provisions and rest for a couple hours.

The rest of the team looked at her sympathetically. She noticed Lance’s concern and quickly looked away.

“Take as much time as you need, Princess,” Coran said.

She smiled faintly and entered the Blue Lion’s bay. They had each built tiny bedrooms within each of their lions–the Altaens all shared the Blue lion, while Keith, Shiro, and Krolia (along with the cosmic wolf) had the most room in Black. Blue’s bay was communal and lively, but she deeply missed her room in the Castle. The fight with Lotor had taken more than someone she had cared about away; she had lost the last place in the universe she could truly call her home.

Tears blurred her vision as she lay herself down on her bed roll. 

Once she had quieted her thoughts, sleep quickly came for her.

****

In her dream, Allura was drifting through space. She did not have a ship or any other means for transportation, but somehow by the logic of the dream, she flew past burning stars and emerald galaxies. She arrived at the place where they had fought Lotor, and her stomach twisted at the memory. She had given so much to him, but he hadn’t returned the sentiment. She thought he was her ally in protecting Altaens, but she couldn’t have been more wrong. He had damaged her and her people.

She waved her hand over the tear in space, and to her surprise, it broke open with light as if she were pulling back a curtain. Without hesitation, she peered into the white expanse, feeling the ecstatic sense of the quintessence running through her. It powered her. But that was what made it so dangerous.

Then she saw him. Lotor floated there, unconscious. He was a dark mark against the bright energy. His hair almost disappeared in the void, save for the occasional silvery glimmer. She flew over to him. His face was slack with sleep, but he did not look content. His brow with knitted with tension and his fists were clenched. Allura touched his shoulder lightly, floating over him. For once, she looked down at him.

His blue eyes opened, and he smiled faintly.

“I knew you would return,” he said. His expression still remained guarded. The tension in his body had given way to exhaustion–he held his arms heavily, despite the fact they floated through space. She kept her hands on his shoulders, so they wouldn’t be pulled away from the currents of the void.

“I wasn’t so sure I would,” she answered. Her voice wavered at the end. Lotor browsed furrowed with determination–-and regret?

“It was all too difficult to explain.”

"You could have tried.”

“I was alone in my pursuit to save–”

“Did it ever occur to you that the Altaens didn’t need saving? They didn’t need you to do it for them. It sounded like they were surviving without your help.”

“…I considered that possibility. Then, an attempt was made on my life for just sharing Altaen blood. I was piecing together what was left–”

“But it was never about them, was it?” she demanded. “About my people.”

“Our people–”

“You have no right to belong.”

Allura’s judgement landed with a pained expression on Lotor’s face. It occurred to her that he was caught in another sort of rift–one that was not Altaen nor was it Galra. He was alone, literally stuck in between. He was never enough to the other. Could he have ever been a bridge between the two cultures?

He moved his chin up to look up at her. 

“I would have let you talk me down, you know. I couldn’t let our work fall away.”

“It could’ve been about us. Not just what we made.”

She wanted to believe him. She wanted to feel his support again. Did he want the same?

“The world demanded too much of us,” he replied softly. He reached up to touch her cheek. She let him. Maybe because she wasn’t ready to let go yet.

“I was ready for it,” Allura responded. “Maybe I wanted to believe in a future where it could have worked between us. I wanted to love you.“

“I know you did.”

****

"Allura! Allura!”

She awoke to the paladins shouts. They were leaning over her. Coran had his hands on her shoulders, shaking her to conciousness.

“What is the matter?” she asked. The world seemed like a dull blur. Her head felt dizzy as if she had actually been in the quintessence field.

Despite being woken, she felt rested.

“You were glowing!” Lance sputtered.

“Your Altaen marks were all alight,” Coran elaborated.

“Are you forgetting the quintessence radiating off of her?” Pidge added. "The Lions even lit up with the extra energy!"

“I-I” she began, touching her cheeks. “I dreamt I visited the rift.”

Her words were met with surprised expressions–the poor paladins clearly had many questions. Some she knew she couldn’t answer.


End file.
